The Misadventures of Scratch and Serpentina
by Tangledfire Blac
Summary: Two new animatronics have arrived at Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria and they are determined to start all sorts of antics. Join these two crazy girls on their mad ventures.
1. Hello Scratch

**Alright welcome to my new story guys! This story is going to made up of funny little shorts, and is mostly being written for fun, there is no real continuous plot. This story is also being written as a gift to my friend Madcrow! I hope you enjoy.**

 **We are starting with the origen story of Scratch, the cat.**

The pizza place was quite in early morning. It was just past six o'clock and the security guard had left for the day. As seven rolled around the animatronics heard a

truck pulling up outside.

Standing on the stage Bonny glanced at Freddy who just surged. Perhaps it was just more pizza supplies coming in. Though that normally only happened on Wednesday and it was a Friday. However lately the pizza place had been getting a larger number of customers, more than they had seen in years actually.

The animatronics stood still and listen as they heard men open the back door and wheel something inside.

Two men dressed in ups service uniforms walked into the man room, pulling a large box on a trolley. Behind them was the restaurant owner.

"Alright boys this is good enough," the owner said and the two others stopped.

One of the brown dressed workers pulled out a box cutter and began slicing open the box. When he was finished the other reached inside and grabbed on to something. With a mighty heave he lifted up a new animatronic. He gently set it up right and steps back.

"A cat?" He looked at the owner.

The owner just shrugged. " We had some money to spare and the other animatronics where getting old," with one hand he reaches behind the cats head and hits a little switch.

The animatronic lifts it's head and it's fingers twitched a bit as its systems came online for the first time.

Blue gray eyes light up and the mouth opens.

"Hello! My name is Scratch," it's long fluffy tail starts wagging behind it, flicking the purple tip back and forth.

"Ah good it seems to function properly," the owner nods then turns to the delivery men. "You may go now,"

The brown clad men left, muttering to each other about how freaky the animatronics were.

For about an hour the owner spoke with the cat. Asking it seemingly random questions to make sure it was processing information correctly.

Soon the regular employees began to filter in. Waiters and cooks coming through the front door ready for another work day. Most of them didn't spare a glance at the gray cat.

Her eyes however followed them before snapping back to the owner as he asked a new question.

And that was how scratch first came to Freddy Fazbears pizzeria.

During the day she was allowed to walk among the kids and talk with them. The owner had no worry of a repetition the bite incident because the cat's jaws could never open wide enough to get around a kids head.

At night when the four other animatronics would terrorize the guard she would stand in the corner of the room, totally still.

A little over two weeks since her arrival at the pizzeria she was walking back to her corner of the main room, having been dragged across the room by a very bored Foxy. He had wanted to know what would happen if she was moved at night. Sadly she did nothing interesting. Only asked him to let go then walking back to her original spot.

There was a single chair in the room that had not been put back properly. The cat did not see The Lone chair. Her foot became caught between the legs and she fell forward with a mighty crash.

The four other animatronics stood still waiting for the gray cat to pick herself back up. After several moments she still had not moved. It was Foxy who decided to check on Scratch first, perhaps she had just turned herself off when she fell.

As the pirate approached he saw a rather gruesome sight.

When scratch had tripped she had knocked over several chairs. One of the chairs had ended up with its legs sticking almost straight up. Scratch had fallen on that chair and the metal leg had gone straight through her right eye.

"Oh hell," the fox gasped and moved to try to lift the cat off the chair. "Bonnie come help me out,"

The purple rabbit stepped off the stage and moved over to the other two.

"Oh my!" He frowned upon seeing Scratch.

"What's wrong with her," Chica called down from the stage.

Wrapping his arms around the cats top half Bonnie and Foxy began pulling her off the chair as Foxy answered the chick's question.

"She skewered herself on a chair. Went right through her eye, poor lass,"

With a bit of struggle the two animatronics managed to get Scratch upright and leaning on the table.

Bonnie reached behind her head and hit the power button.

With a loud whirring noise Scratch began to power up again.

"H-hello?" She lifted her head and looked at Bonnie.

"Hello Scratch, do you know who I am?"

Her head twitched to the side. "No,"

"The chair must have damaged her memory, and speech," Foxy sighed.

Suddenly, the cat stood up straight screeched. "SOMEWHERE OVER THE RAINBOW!"

"I think more then her speech and memory are messed up!" Bonnie yelled over the horrid singing.


	2. Goodbye Maddy

**Next we have Serpentia's story.**

 **Warning this one has some violence in it.**

"Oh crap," Maddy looked up at the sky as rain began poring down on her head. "Of course it decides to rain when I don't have a place to stay"

Quickly the hazel haired woman looked around for a place to take shelter.

Her blue eyes fell on a small brick building. Freddy Fazbear's pizza.

The woman runs across the street and to the building, ducking her head against the rain.

Maddy was revealed to find that the door was unlocked. She quickly rushed inside.

Once in the pizzeria she shook the water of her hair and looked around. She spotted the three animatronics on the stage and the cat standing in the corner.

"Freaky," she muttered and moved her tall body across the room to sit in one of the chairs, unaware of the animatronic eyes watching her. "It's like Chucky Cheeze's,"

From behind her she heard a giggle. With wide eyes she looked around. But the only thing behind her was the large gray cat.

"Could have sworn I heard something..."

"Oh I assure to you that you did," came a growling voice from her side.

She whipped around, screaming upon seeing a large bear hovering over her.

Freddy grabbed her long hair, dragging her off the chair.

"Help!"

"No one's going to help you,"

Maddy looked around panicked hands scrabbling at the bears mechanical hand.

Across the room Scratch saw the young woman being pulled. She ran from her place and over to Freddy.

"Whatch' ya' doing?"

"She's an intruder, therefor she must die," the brown bear glared at the broken cat.

The cat blinked her large gray eye at Maddy. "Oh, too bad for her I guess,"

Maddy looked at the cat pleadingly as she was pulled over the tile floor. "Please help me," she whimpered as a few of her hairs were pulled out.

"Can't do it," she picks up Maddy's legs to help carry her across the room. "Nope, Nope, Nope, no can do, boss says so!"

Together the animatronics hauled the struggling woman into the storage room. Closing the door on her screams.

Inside the room Freddy let go of Maddy's hair. Scratch stood in front of the crying girl hands on her hips. "Oh stop crying, dieing ain't that bad,"

Freddy grabbed a broken snake head and body. "Hold her still,"

"Righty, okay boss!" She wraps her arms around Maddy.

"Help, please let me go!" She screamed as Freddy stuffed the animatronic head on her. As the metal parts squeezed her head there was a loud squish. Blood began to poorout of the head, flowing down over her white shirt.

Scratch made a face and let go of Maddy's body letting her flop over onto the floor.

"Do you know how hard it is to get blood out of fur!?"

The bear just gave her an unimpressed look. "Just help me get the rest of her in this suit,"

Scratch sided loudly. "Fine,"

She picked the woman's body back up and helped Freddy stuff it into the snake skinned suit.

"Why do we have a body for an animatronic snake slash lizard?" Scratch asked, as she shoved Maddy's arm into that of the suits, hearing several cracks as her hand squished in the end of it.

"I do not know," Freddy methodically stuffed the suit, he had done this many times before.

Blood leaked from the joints of the snake as they finished up.

"All done!" The cat grinned.

"Yes and now no one will ever find the body," Freddy propped the snake against the wall then turned to leave.

But then it twitched.

"Crap!" Scratch shouted and stared in shock at the snake. " did you see that? It moved!"

Freddy moved his head to look at her. "You're seeing things ag-" the snake moved again.

Slowly it moved it's head to look up at the two animatronics. "I... where...?" it gently brought up a a hand to touch it's head.

"OMGOSH!" The cat shouted and moved to crouch in front of the snake. "Hey how are you turned on?"

The snake looked at her then screamed. " I thought you killed me please let me go!" She started whimpering, sad little tinny noises that reverberated through her broken jaw.

"We did kill you," Scratch nodded honestly.

Freddy sighed and crossed his arms. "Seems we have a haunted animatronic, wouldn't be the first one. Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's pizzeria. Seems you will be staying here for a while,"

"New friend!" Scratch giggled and hugged the snake tightly "We will call you Serpentina!"

"But my name is Mad-"

"Serpentina!"


	3. A strange conversation

"If you were gay, that'd be okay, because hey! I'd like you anyway!"

"Um, lass?" Foxy watched as Scratch danced around him singing out of key. "Wot exactly are ya doin'?"

She stopped and gave him a very serious look. "I am informing you, should you wish to enter a relationship, either sexual or romantic, with those who identify as the male gender, I would be perfectly alright with it."

He stared at her for a moment, then opened his mouth, closed it, then opened it again. "I can't be in a sexual relationship,"

The cat looked just as stunned as he did. "You're right! Can't believe I never thought about that. Well," she continued, "if you ever want to enter a romantic relationship with a male, then I would be totally okay with it!"

The pirate just looked confused. "Alrighty... Thanks for lettin' me know..."

"Especially," Scratch's eye went wide, "especially if it was with Mike, cause he is just the cutie-patutie-ist! Right Serpentina?" She called out to the snake who sat rather forlornly at one of the tables.

She was still getting used to living at the pizza place. The snake looked up. "What?"

Scratch rolled her eyes. "Isn't Mike, the security guard, the cutie-patutie-ist?"

"Sure," Serpintina had no idea what the mad cat was on about.

Scratch turned back to Foxy. "There you have it! You two should date!"


	4. Wednesday

"Hey hey hey hey hey," Scratch bounced around the tables in the main room while shouting. She had been doing this for the last minute and a half. Freddy was thinking about ripping her head off, just to get some quiet.

"Hey hey hey!"

"What!?" Shouted Serpentina.

The cat whipped around to look at her, a large grin on her face. "Guess what day it is?!"

"Wednesday?" The snake crossed her arms.

"Nope!" The cat shouted. "IT'S HUMP DAY!"

All of the animatronics sighed loudly.

With a sudden motion scratch ran off down the left hand hall while yelling "MIKE MIKE MIKE MIKE MIKE MIKE MIKE!"

Mike, the security guard was sitting in his office flipping through the cameras, and wondering what the cat animatronic was doing bouncing around the main room when suddenly, he saw her turn and race down the hall. He quickly shut the door with a slam.

As he waited for the cat to get to the office he heard her high voice yelling his name, it got louder and louder until it was right outside the door. With a sigh he turned on the light to see Scratch in the little window.

"Hey mike!" She shouted through the glass.

He glared at her. "What do you want?"

She smiled and messed with her purple fringe to make sure it covered her empty eye socket. "What day is it today?"

The security guard glanced at the calendar. "Wednesday?"

"HUMP DAY!" the cat screeched, then ran back down the hall cackling loudly.


	5. Fun

The pizza place is empty of kids, and the trash had been, sort of, swept up.

Sitting at one one of the tables was the two newest animatronics.

On the left side of the table sits the snake Serpentina and on the right sits the cat Scratch.

With a swift movement the gray and purple cat picks up a party hat and sets it on her head with a chuckle.

She glances at Serpentina with her one blue eye and then hisses.

The snake blinks at her then hisses back out of her broken jaw.

The hissing continues for several minutes jumping back and forth between the two female animatronics.

Getting sick of the noise, Foxy exits the pirate cove. "Why are ye' doing that?"

Serpentina looks at him. "Because why not?"

Scratch jumps up from her seat and screams "Yolo!"


End file.
